


The OTPodcast: A Guide to Beta Reading

by SunnyD_lite, The_OTP



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Britpicking, Embedded Audio, Gen, Geography, Medical Inaccuracies, Meta, Podcast, Research, Worldbuilding, beta reading, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In Episode 3, the mod and contributors  provide some insight and advice on the beta reading process. We talk about the necessity of beta readers as more and more fanfiction is mined by publishers, how to make your criticism constructive, and why you may want to check if there's a cream for that before you have a character kill themselves melodramatically over an illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: A Guide to Beta Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
